<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Run away to a new world by Galaxy_vonnie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26833897">Run away to a new world</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_vonnie/pseuds/Galaxy_vonnie'>Galaxy_vonnie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Txt angst  story [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>? Go away then, Blood and Gore, Lots of Angst, Major character death - Freeform, No Fluff, No Relationship, Other, Suicide, bts are sad and become maybe a bit insane, not comfortable with txt angst, plot twist maybe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:55:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26833897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_vonnie/pseuds/Galaxy_vonnie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bts was a worldwide successful group, their juniors txt was right behind them. Except one day something happened, txt had a song called run away, which was called I’ll wait for you at platform 9 and 3 quarters in Korean. The song is about teenagers who wish to run away into a new world to escape their problems, what they didn’t know is that this world really existed. When stressed, scared, frustrated or in need of problems txt escape into that world. One day txt disappeared. Their seniors Bts got worried and looked for them, as they were looking  for clues they found Taehyun at the subway station in Seoul. He was laughing without a care in the world. Taehyun was in a maroon hoodie with blue jeans. As Bts called his name Taehyun looked up and smiled, then he ran. Bts followed him and was shocked when he ran into the subway, they followed him inside and followed Taehyun to the very back. As they opened the door to the last subway car, everything went white. The subway’s speed increased and Bts held onto the bars of the subway as tightly as they could trying not to fall. They closed their eyes shut and waited for the worse to happen. As they opened their eyes slowly they realized, they were not in Seoul anymore.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Txt angst  story [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It feels like everyone’s happy but me, it hurts me more when I smile than when I cry”<br/>                                -Tomorrow By Together</p>
<p>Run away was a title track of txt’s Dream Chapter:Magic. It was an amazing song which had so many people swooning over the catchy lyrics, the amazing melody and happy tune, but the lyrics were not happy at all. In reality what seemed to be a happy song, was a sad love story that was about wanting to run away from problems and into a new world that could help them escape life. This world was created by txt, made for freedom. Only txt knows this world exists, and only they know what lies deep within. The dangers of this world stalk these boys and feed off their fear. On purpose txt shows Bts this peaceful, beautiful world they made. Except it seems peaceful and beautiful, what lies deep within the thick forest are monsters, hatred and death. Not used by txt on each other. Can Bts save these 5 boys before they all disappear? From that world and the real world? We’ll have to find out. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good morning Sunbaemins!” said tomorrow by together in unison, please just call us hyung said Jin as he tried stopping txt before they got a headache because of bowing too much. They began small talk and a certain question came up, “Soobin where do you guys go for peace and quiet?” Soobin choked and looked at his members. Taehyun and Beomgyu had their eyes wide open, Hueningkai and Yeonjun’s mouth was wide open and Soobin was lost at words. “We uhm...uh.”  “We go to bakeries for some snacks.” Taehyun said, clearing his throat. The others visibly relaxed as Rm nodded his head. “Well we have to go now Sunbaemins- I mean hyungs!” Kai said. They quickly ran out of the building which made them confused. Bts just shrugged it off and carried on with their day. Only to find out the next day that their juniors didn’t return to the dorm yesterday, leaving a very worried manager and puzzled bts members.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“WHAT  DO YOU MEAN THEY NEVER CAME BACK?!” a very panicked angry Jin yelled. Namjoon was pacing back and forth while Yoongi and Hoseok were holding back a very angry, pink Jin from pouncing txt’s very scared manager Mo-soon. The maknae line were trying hard not to cry. After they all calmed down Mo-soon explained everything. “I was watching over them when I got a call and I left them, but when I came back they were gone! All I heard was giggling which sounded like Taehyun’s and Hueningkai’s.” Mo-soon left after a few minutes as he needed to go to the police station to tell the story again. In worry Bts headed to txt’s dorm for anything, clues, notes. When they got there, there was nothing. Just a clean, tidy dorm. They looked around and all they found was a lyrics sheet that didn’t look suspicious at all.  Jhope and Taehyung searched the living room, Jimin and Jungkook in Yeonjun’s room, Jin in Hueningkai’s and Taehyun’s room, Yoongi in Soobin and Beomgyu’s room and Namjoon looking at the lyrics. After reading the last few words he called the other members. </p><p> </p><p>  Lyrics: <br/> It feels like everybody’s happy but me, it hurts more when I smile than when I cry. Though I try to hold it back everyday, though I try to hang in there But it’s not working so well, I need your hand now In moments like those, when tears fill your eyes, hold my hand tight. Should we run away? We gotta be together to get to the hidden 9 ¾ Bibbidi bobbidi the train is departing Bibbidi bobbidi our magic island when we go past this tunnel when we open our eyes Our dreams become reality Please be my eternity Please call my name Run away run away run away with me At the world’s end forever together Run away babe Give me an answer, please Tell me yes, ‘No’ is no Don’t wanna stay, now we go If you and I are together we can run across the sky Tell me yes, ‘No’ is no Don’t wanna stay, now we go Please take me now, to the magic named ‘us’ I don’t, I don’t wanna wake up, my wand is an alarm-breaker We swim in the space, as two comets bungee, it’s okay, don’t be afraid We will be together When the night is nearly ending, rewind the clock. Rewind now. The forbidden games and this magic hour, the blue flame flares up The sky-colored magic circle, gonna color the classroom So the summoning spell brings us together when we go past this tunnel when we open our eyes Our dreams become reality Please be my eternity Please call my name Run away run away run away with me At the world’s end forever together Run away babe Give me an answer, please Tell me yes, ‘No’ is no Don’t wanna stay, now we go If you and I are together we can run across the sky Tell me yes, ‘No’ is no Don’t wanna stay, now we go Please take me now, to the magic named ‘us’ On that dark night at the bottom of the stairs The magic began the moment I saw you Let’s make a magic spell with your tears So there will be no more tears Please be my eternity Please call my name Run away run away run away with me At the world’s end forever together Run away babe Give me an answer, please Tell me yes, ‘No’ is no Don’t wanna stay, now we go If you and I are together we can run across the sky Tell me yes, ‘No’ is no Don’t wanna stay, now we go Please take me now, to the magic named ‘us’...</p><p>        These were the lyrics of their juniors song Run away, or known as “I’ll wait for you at platform 9 and 3’4”, due to the happy beat the seniors had never known the lyrics were so sad. “A new world?” said Hoseok curiously. “I’m not sure…” said Namjoon while thinking. “Well come on! We can’t just sit here like idiots when our juniors are missing!” said Jungkook sounding like a hyung. “Yeah kookie’s right we can’t just sit here!” said Jimin jumping up. “Well let’s go then!” said Yoongi, sounding generally concerned. The others stood in shock before smiling and catching up to Yoongi, they have never seen him be so concerned before, he really admires these kids. After searching around for a few hours they all met up once again. “We can’t give up!!!!” yelled Jungkook attracting a lot of attention. Jin cupped his hand over Jungkook’s mouth and said “Fine once last place” as they walked to the very last place before they left back to the dorm. Taehyung stayed behind to look behind them as he felt piercing eyes watching them.</p><p> </p><p>What could be watching them? For those who saw Nap of a star you should know</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Second chapterrrr uwuuu</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bts headed to the subway and they were all surprised when they saw a certain red hair in a maroon hoodie and blue jeans giggling while waiting for the subway. As they got closer it was indeed who they thought it was, Taheyun!! “TAEHYUN!!” Yelled all of them as they ran towards him, he only looked up and giggled before heading onto the subway. Without hesitation they followed inside, when they got inside they desperately looked around for him, the weird thing was that no one paid attention to them. Taehyung spotted the red hair squeezing into the small spaces in between people. They followed him into the back cart of the subway. Taehyun stood at the end of the cart while holding his hand to his mouth while cackling like an insane person, he had a crazy look in his eyes. Just when Jimin was about to grab Taehyun suddenly everything went white. The subway sped up and they all fell down, it felt like they were going to die. Jimin was just about to pass out like the others from dizziness when he saw Taehyun disappearing. A few minutes later they all woke up, groaning from the sunlight they all got up, Jungkook and Jhope stumbled but were caught by Yoongi and Taehyung. Jin was the first one to realize that they were no longer in the subway and instead they were in a beautiful forest. “Guys look!” said Jin pointing to the forest in front of them. They all turned around and their mouths were wide open, a beautiful thick forest, exotic flowers and butterflies everywhere. This world was amazing. Then Namjoon just realized something “Hey guys… doesn’t this seem like the world txt went into during Run away?” Namjoon said starstruck at the similarity, there were gasps “it is!” said Jimin. “Should we search for Taehyun in there?” said Jhope still staring at the enchanting site. Just as they were about to step into the mysterious forest they saw a light. Then something faded started coming their way, it was txt!! Bts ran towards them but as soon as they got there they passed through them, quite literally. Why this wasn’t txt at all! It was just a faded image of them, but they seemed..scared. Jungkook bravely followed the image into the forest, ignoring his hyung’s yells of caution and protest. Sighing, they shakily followed the brave maknae. They all froze when txt disappeared, “what happened?!” yelled Taehyung, Namjoon closed his eyes and they all froze when they heard a twig snap. Bts ran towards the noise only to find the eldest of txt alone, talking to no one. They didn’t do anything but watch. Their breath was taken away when a pair of green and blue eyes appeared in front of Yeonjun. A black, giant figure appeared, when they looked closer it seemed like a cat. Frozen in shock they stood there, watching what Yeonjun would do. “What do you want! I’m not scared of you!!” he yelled, his cobalt blue hair jumping up from how he snapped forwards. “I came to make a deal with you.” said the cat. “What kind of deal?” said Yeonjun stepping towards the cat, “Well life is terrible and you know your worthless, you escape to this world to escape your problems, but you always end up going back, west side east side, you don’t know where to go” the cat said plainly. The olders were fuming, their junior was not useless, he was amazing at everything. “You think you’re good at dancing, rapping and singing? Ha you sound like a pig screeching and you dance like you’re tripping everywhere. You’re so fat why not starve yourself?” the cat continued, Yeonjun felt tears brimming his eyes, it was true, it was all true, why live if he’s so useless. “Take this, it’ll make you feel all better” said the cat, extending it’s big paw. Yeonjun took what looked like a gun into his hand, turning off the safety, ‘click’ went the gun, he aimed it at himself while the cat smiled, Bts immediately stood up and yelled at Yeonjun while running as fast as they could “NO YEONJUN DON’T” yelled Namjoon as he sped towards him, Yeonjun looked at his sunbaemins before saying “Goodbye Sunbaemins, see you later, thanks for telling me to stay in the company, if you hadn’t done that I wouldn’t had met my dongsaengs.”, “BANG BANG BANG” went the gun before Yeonjun fell to the ground, he shot himself 3 times in the head. They all stopped in horror when he fell to the ground. They all screamed and again ran towards the boy. Before they could reach him his body disappeared into ashes. The cat laughed, its laughs booming through the forest. Jhope glared at the cat before yelling “YOU SICK PSYCHO! WHY!?” the cat only replied with a  simple “you couldn't save him, but you can save the others, you just have to help them ahahaha, better find them, their deaths will be based on their newest songs, I’d rather not tell you who’s going to die next or where, I’ll just teleport you there how about that?” next they were in this house, there was no noise. “If you listened to Maze in the mirror and to Beomgyu, you can guess who’s going to die. Better stop him before it’s too late, Ta~ta~”, “SHOOT!” yelled Namjoon hitting his fist against the floor why couldn’t he had ran faster, he could’ve saved his first junior. Everyone was still shaken up by their junior’s death but then they remembered. They had to save Beomgyu, before it was too late</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Chapter three</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beomgyu was sick and tired of his life. He was disappointed in himself, he wished he could be someone else. Beomgyu wanted someone to find and save him, he tried to ask for help. He banged on the mirrors telling them not to give up on him, but what could he do? He couldn’t even find his real self, his real self was bubbly, happy and excited, but now he was broken, depressed and shattered. Something called protection had hidden this boy from the world for so long, he wanted someone to find him. He wanted someone to help him, to not give up on him. Too late for that right? Beomgyu was hurt by someone, thrown to the floor by someone, he got up only to be pushed back down again. He lost himself that day, to the person he thought would protect him. To no avail was this person protecting him, he was hiding him, keeping him hidden from the world. With a secret notebook, Beomgyu tried to leave that wretched place, but he couldn’t, he was shoved down and couldn’t leave. He was stuck with no escape, or so he thought. Behind the mirrors he stood, waiting for someone to help him. But he was treated like a shadow, he hated his reflection. Beomgyu shattered the mirror when he saw his reflection. He thought becoming an idol would make him leave that wretched place, oh how wrong he was, the terrors followed him and through the mirrors, he could see that he was still stuck, helplessly begging for help from people who weren’t there. No matter how many times he ran away, no matter how many times he tried to forget. The past haunted him, memories that can’t be forgotten took over his mind. Beomgyu thought running into a new world would help him escape, oh no. There he was standing in front of the mirror, talking to his reflection. “Why don’t you kill yourself? That’s the only true way to escape the terrors” his reflection said while smirking. Beomgyu had been sobbing his eyes out for hours, trying to block out the voice of his reflection who was talking to him through the mirror, but now there he stood in front of the mirror with the dullest eyes ever seen. Eyes swollen and red cheeks. “Come on, just do it, no one will miss you”, “SHUT UP” yelled Beomgyu as he smashed the mirror. The mirror smashed into pieces,  glass shards fell to the ground where Beomgyu stood, blood slowly dripped down Beomgyu’s hands ‘drip’ ‘drip’ ‘drip’, he breathed heavily. “Come on, you can’t escape me. You and I are connected, I’m your reflection, you can’t get rid of me unless you're dead” said Beomgyu’s reflection, but they were everywhere, tiny reflections of Beomgyu in each glass shard speaking at the same time. Beomgyu grabbed a glass shard and placed it on his neck, cutting the slightly tanned collarbone. Blood drew out of the tiny mark and tiny drops of blood poured down his neck, staining his white hoodie with droplets of crimson red. Thumping noises of footsteps could be heard outside the door. The hallway seemed to get only longer for the olders, they were running out of time. The door flew wide open, revealing a out of breath Taehyung, Beomgyu whispered “Goodbye Taehyung sunbaemin, you were my favourite.” before slicing his throat. Crimson red blood poured out like a waterfall as Taehyung reached out his hand. As Beomgyu fell down, Taehyung caught him and sank to the floor, there laid his junior on his lap with a bloody glass shard in his hand. Slowly Beomgyu’s arm fell down and let go of the glass shard. Taehyung silently sobbed, he failed, he failed his Dongsaeng. Slowly Beomgyu’s body began to fade away. The other Bts members broke down outside and Jimin was banging on the floor while sobbing his heart out. Suddenly the lights went out and when they turned on once again, Bts was in another place, it was a school.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I feel really bad for making this story. My imagination went wild and thought of this. For my next angsty txt story you can request</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The school seemed oddly familiar with the blue lockers. Then it all became clear to them, this was the school in run away. As they were admiring the theme of the school a sudden door slam woke them up from their daze, they hid behind a row of lockers as a pair of feet came to a halt right in front of the locker they were beside. The person hesitated before scurrying away. Just as the figure left Jhope poked out his head and stared at the figure which was getting farther and farther away from them. Then he recognized the mop of brown hair who was 183cm, it was his favourite, Hueningkai! Without hesitation he bravely came out of the shadows and quickly- but quietly followed Hueningkai. The others hadn’t even noticed that one of their members had gone because they were too busy comprehending who could be the next to die, would it be Soobin, Hueningkai or Taehyun. (These are in totally different timelines and different places, the other txt members know nothing of the others suicide and this is all based off of Eternally where they each go to a certain place and a certain timeline.)Hueningkai has nothing to live for. He wasn’t depressed or anything but he really couldn’t find anything to live on, he was just tired, tired of going through the same thing every single day. So he was going to end it, today. School was the place where he hated the most, he didn’t want to jump off the roof as he was scared of heights. The water he so loved would be a great place to go to peace right? Now let’s be honest, did he want to die? No, no not really, but, was he tired of the constant glares and gazes of people, clearly telling him that he didn’t belong? Of course, he was not fully korean yes but, he was still a human and he needed to be treated like he was not some sort of burden, the usual snarky remarks filled his head all day and night, it kept him up thinking that maybe he was a burden. Days of not feeling anything turn into weeks, he felt nothing. The world was trying to destroy his hope and it was working. Hueningkai was born in Hawaii where the hot weather and bright sun shined brightly, the crystal clear waters splashing against the sand was a calming noise, it was all peace and quiet until his family moved. His sister became an idol and left her brother to pursue her dreams. Hueningkai became an idol in 2019 and it was going great, but the thoughts came tumbling down again. He built himself up only to fall down again, he was sick and tired of it. He didn’t want to be pushed down anymore. It was in the middle of the night when he arrived at school. Hueningkai climbed over the big black gate and right when he landed on the ground on the other side he suddenly snapped out of it and thought “what am I doing?! I’m trespassing, I should just go back-” but his thoughts were interrupted when certain remarks again talked to him “You don’t belong here foreign, you should’ve stayed in hawaii” “ew why does he look like that” Again all thoughts of leaving left and he made his way to the school. As he ran into the school, he tried to remember the way to the swimming pool. Passing the same blue lockers he screeched to a halt, as he looked for the sign to the swimming pool. When he saw the big bold words “SWIMMING POOL” he hesitated before trudging his shoes to the door. Not noticing that a certain someone emerged from the shadows and was now following him. The figure hid in the shadows silent following the said person who needed to go somewhere, and quickly. Be happy they said, they’re there for you they said, what a load of garbage. Hueningkai spat with venom laced in his voice. I was always there for someone but they pushed me away when I tried to help them, Hueningkai said as he opened the doors to the swimming pool. The smell of chlorine hitting his nostrils immediately. Again without hesitation he emotionlessly grabbed onto the ledge of the swimming pool. Dipping his feet into the cool water. Hueningkai whispered “Thank you hyungs and sunbaenims for letting me be with you through this journey, I hope to meet later on.” The water was as clear as crystals as he slowly fully dunked down into the water. Holding onto his breath he opened his eyes. Sinking down to the bottom he breathed. Inhaling the water, the water filled his lungs and slowly he closed his eyes, from the top there was a person who was screaming and looking at the last few air bubbles that were coming from Hueningkai. The figure dived into the water as Hueningkai slowly closed his eyes, this was it. He was finally rid of this horrible world. Jhope dived into the water as he saw the last air bubbles of his junior at the top. Taking off his sweater he jumped in, he held his breath as he carried Hueningkai bridal style to the surface. Hobi inhaled deeply as he rose from the water to the ledge of the swimming pool. He coughed and put Hueningkai on the ledge. Lifting himself out of the water he checked the pulse of his junior. No pulse, no no no! This couldn’t be happening! He lost another one… one that he swore to protect from the very beginning. The first time Jhope laid eyes on Hueningkai he just knew he had to be protected. Yet he failed, he failed to protect his junior from taking his life. This was all the cat’s fault he smiled bitterly as sobs left Hobi’s mouth. Jhope moved the soaked bangs away from Hueningkai’s closed eyes as he planted one little kiss on his forehead before Hueningkai’s body faded into gold dust. As he wiped his falling tears the door of the swimming pool opened abruptly, there stood his very worried members, he was about to speak when someone had jumped on him and started screaming “Where were you?! And why are you soaking wet!!” Jin practically screeched. “H-he’s gone” said Jhope stuttering due to his tears. “Who?” Said Taehyung and Jimin at the same time “Hueningkai… he’s gone” the others eyes widened from shock and tears began to form in their eyes. Their youngest child of bighit, he was gone. Of course they all loved txt equally but to have your youngest family member die, it’s heartbreaking. Without another second of mourning they were outside of a house. It was nighttime and in the window of the house in front of them they saw none other than the leader of txt, Choi Soobin.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>3 more chapters until this horrible book is finished!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fear, an emotion you feel from time to time, but not for Choi Soobin. No, he felt it almost everyday. He was known as the scaredy-cat in school and at home. If he was happy there was always the faint presence of fear there, when he felt other emotions, there would always be fear trailing not too far behind. Fear is something you should be scared of the most. Fear is what keeps you from doing something you wish to do most, and that for Soobin, was to kill himself. No one in the world would ever waste a second of their time thinking that the Choi Soobin wanted to die. He was a smart, kind, sweet boy who had a sweet tooth and was in love with bread.  Soobin never seemed like he had any dark or suicidal thoughts but here he was buying sleeping pills. His nightmares kept him up all night. Fear of getting caught falling asleep in class worried Soobin so he bought these pills to put him to sleep at night. Choi Soobin was afraid, afraid of everything. He was afraid of ghosts, the dark, monsters, being judged but the thing he was terrified the most of was someone seeing through the wall he put up. A wall that blocked his true feelings from showing. He was scared but didn’t show it, he wasn’t well but he didn’t tell it, he needed help but didn’t ask for it. That was the last strike. Here he was, opening the door to his empty house. His mother wouldn’t be back until 3 in the morning. Now it was 10 at night. That would be terrific. He could die right now and only a few hours later his mother would find him dead. Taking the pills out of its container he took just one which turned to half a bottle, the door opened just when he took half the bottle of sleeping pills. Feeling drowsy he looked behind him to see an oddly familiar face, why it was none other than his favourite hyung Kim Seokjin, he fell down smiling only to be caught by Jin. “Hey Hey!! Don’t close your eyes! Please!!” begged Jin as tears brimmed his caramel brown eyes. Tears streaming down his face, he hugged Soobin tightly, only to hear a small whisper, so quiet you had to lean in very close to hear it “Goodbye Jin hyung.. Stay gold and keep fighting” Soobin whispered as he slowly closed his eyes, cold to the touch, Jin hugged him one last time. The warmth of Soobin slowly disappeared, and he became as cold as an icicle. Soobin’s hand which was on Jin’s face dropped to the side as his body slowly disappeared into flowers.  The others watched from the doorway as their face was red from crying. Soobin was gone with the wind. He always wanted to be buried where the flowers where. Yet here he is, his ashes turned into petals. Tears from Jin’s eyes dropped to the ground, like rain pattering on the window. The others wiped their tears as they kept pouring down their faces. The room around them became as white as snow as it twisted and turned into a building. It was their bighit building?! What in the world-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry Soobinie :((</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Could this horrible thing really be a dream? They all sighed in relief when they saw the building but again they saw the figure they never wanted to lay eyes on, the cat with blue and green eyes. Its big white toothed smile blinded them as its smile was bright but its actions were dark. “You think this is the end? Hah, this is still a death place, last chance to save them. You miss this and they’re gone.” The cat soon disappeared and as they feared they saw a familiar brown head walk into the building. </p><p> </p><p>Kang Taehyun was done, done with his life. Ignored, unloved, unappreciated, those are the words that describe how he felt everyday. He works his butt off trying to debut but he’s unappreciated for his work, now he’s done. Taehyun has decided to end his misery, his pain, his life. He’s tried before but he always told him- “someone out there will hear my cries of help and help me escape myself” he has waited and waited, but nobody came. Now he’s done waiting, he’s done waiting for someone to help him. He’ll help himself, by killing himself. “Creakkkk” went the rooftop door as he opened it. Walking towards the ledge the icy wind blew against his face. As he walked closer his sweater and his Jacket were carelessly tossed to the ground. When he was a few steps away from the ledge he took off his shoes and placed them carefully on the floor. He walked over to the ledge and sat down at the edge. His legs swung forwards and backwards as they were draped over the ledge. It was all silence until panicked voices and quick footsteps were dears from the door, The door swung open and panicked yells started “TAEHYUN-AH GET AWAY FROM THE LEDGE” screeched Jungkook and Jimin. He stood up and calmly turned around and smiled as if he wasn’t about to jump. He smiled at all his sunbaemins before mouthing “thank you… goodbye.” He said before falling backwards as he closed his eyes. Jimin and Jungkook lurched forwards as they reached their arm out for the boy who fell backwards. But to no avail, he fell, they jumped. The cat had succeeded, this was the end. As Taehyun fell down his body did not land on the ground- no his body had disappeared and turned into black roses, Jimin and Jungkook watched as the black roses slowly fell to the ground. They teared up and started sobbing. At the worst moment the cat showed up with a devilish smile stuck on its face. It opened its mouth and said “well well well, look who couldn’t save their little brothers, you’re a disgrace as older brothers” the cat snarled at them. “SHUT  UP!” screamed Rm, “WE’RE NOT  TERRIBLE OLDER BROTHERS YOU CAUSED THIS, IT’S YOUR FAULT  THEY’RE  GONE!” He yelled. The cat smirked and said “Is it really? I helped them, I made this world for them to escape to. Yet they wanted all of their problems gone so I gave them a solution and they listened.” The cat held up its paw and once again everything went white for BTS</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next episode is the end</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everything all around them turned white and spun, when it stopped they saw the cat. Except it looked different, it’s eyes were a royal blue and its fur was as white as snow. “Now that their problems are gone I am back to my original form, the form of a black cat with blue and green eyes were for those who had problems, I watched over them, tried everything good to make their problems disappear. Yet they didn’t, I couldn’t return back to this form, I was devastated that I couldn’t help these boys escape their problems that were swallowing them whole.” The cat spoke. “Now listen and watch closely at these memories” the cat raised its paw and memories popped up everywhere. They saw how happy they were and then they saw their problems. The hardships their juniors were forced to face were too much. They smiled fondly at the happy memories and at the end they didn’t realize they were crying. “Thank you for watching over them” said Jin as he wiped his tears, “but was it really that bad where all they could do was take their lives? Why didn’t they come to us?” Asked Yoongi. The cat wisely spoke “they did not wish to burden you with their problems” “can we see them one last time?” Asked Jhope, the others all nodded. The cat thought and said “one last time and that’s it, they wish for you to continue on about your lives and forget them.” A light brightly shone and then appeared the txt members. All of them have a flower tattoo now on their wrists. Bts ran to them and engulfed them in a big hug while sobbing. They did not speak a word but they hugged them back. They still felt warm inside. One last time they said goodbye and disappeared. Bts waved goodbye to the cat as they woke up in a hospital. They’re were told that their juniors had died. They didn’t cry this time, instead they smiled, knowing that they were still there somewhere, and that they were. Their juniors were gone from this world, but in a different world they still existed, gone with the wind but still in the shadows.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The book is done now, thanks for reading.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed reading, this is my first book on Ao3 and I’ve never really wrote txt angst before.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>